El diario de los sueños
by alone soul in darkness
Summary: Kagome decide empezar a escribir sus sueños, Inuyasha empieza a indagar sobre sus sueños y lee el diario... ¿Qué pasará? InuKag
1. Un sueño, solo es eso

Alone soul in darkness: Hola a todos los que han seguido la historia, decidí mejorar la edición y el contenido de todos los capítulos aparte de que quiero por fin terminar el lemon, han pasado muchos años, hice muchas cosas, dispensen.

Disclaimer: Yo no tengo ni tendré el poder sobre Inuyasha y los demás así que solo me conformo con los fics.

Capítulo I – **Los sueños son solo sueños**

Kagome había tenido un día muy pesado. Para empezar tenía mucho sueño, abusar de sus horarios para dormir le empezaba a cobrar factura, había estado durmiendo muy tarde y forzando su cuerpo a despertar demasiado temprano. Segundo, asistió a la escuela donde la esperaban 3 exámenes y no lo sabía, sólo se había preparado para uno: el de álgebra y para su mala suerte tenía un 7.5. Realmente haber regresado de la época antigua había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo. Además sus amigas no eran de mucha ayuda solamente le preguntaban sobre ella, Hojo, ah! y también sobre su "novio violento" Inuyasha.

Después del trago amargo que le dejó la escuela, llegó a casa, para su sorpresa fue que nadie se encontraba ahí. En su lugar había una nota que era de su mamá

_"Querida Kagome. Tu abuelo, Souta y yo fuimos a visitar a tu tía no se ha sentido muy bien no quisimos decirte por lo ocupada que estas, ya que pensamos quedarnos con ella hasta mañana en la tarde pero no te preocupes hija hay dinero y comida. Posdata: ¡recuerda alimentar a buyo!. Te quiere Mamá" _

-"Genial se marcharon sin mí, supongo que me daré un baño caliente y me dormiré un rato para relajarme" Kagome fue a su habitación a buscar una toalla para el pelo y su bata, entonces se dispuso a tomar un baño. Se desvistió sin muchas ganas y se metió a la tina con agua caliente -"¡Qué Delicia!" más sin embargo Kagome estaba muy cansada y se empezó a dormitar. -"Que lindo es estar en casa... tuve un día demasiado difícil, ¡ay mis amigas!, ¡vaya me agrada que piensen que tengo novio, y que es Inuyasha! Jajaja, aunque yo sé... que no es así y tal vez nunca lo será, porque todavía existe esa mujer, Kikyo. Pensar en ella saca lo peor de mi, ojalá no estuviera... (bostezo) que celosa soy... debería... descansar." no pudo terminar de hilar sus pensamientos pues su cansancio decidió raptarla ahí en la tina.

**Sueño de Kagome**...

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué se ve a lo lejos? Será... ¿el bosque?, pero ¿Dónde me encuentro? Es una cabaña, hay alguien durmiendo junto a mí, ¿quién podrá ser?" _Kagome volteó ligeramente y descubrió que aquellas respiraciones que se mezclaban con la suya eran las de Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado pero dormido. _"¡Vaya se ve más apuesto que antes! Casi nunca puedo verlo dormir, siempre está tan preocupado por mi, su rostro refleja tanta paz, me pregunto si... si lo beso... ¿se dará cuenta...? ¡No! Pero que estás pensando Kagome... pero, ¿qué sucede?... ¡Mi cuerpo se esta moviendo hacia él! ¡No! No no... ¡detente!" _Kagome se estaba moviendo lentamente contra su voluntad hacia Inuyasha, su inconsiente le estaba cumpliendo aquella fantasía tan escondida y anhelada. El espacio se fue reduciendo lento, seguro, con una sensación única... hasta que por fin el bello instante en que sintió sus labios por fin se dio. Un silencio abismal de unos segundos la hizo quererse desmallar de gozo en sus propios sueños y justo en ese momento: Inuyasha despertó. _-"¡Perdón! Inuyasha, no..., yo... lo lamento"_ Ella volteó rápidamente a otro lado solo para evitar lo que temía: el rechazo de aquel acto, pero la interrumpió diciendo - _"No te disculpes Kagome, no importa, acércate y mírame a los ojos, quiero decirte algo: Yo, tenía muchas ganas de besarte, quiero hacerlo siempre, porque... ¡porque te amo Kagome!"_ -_"¿Lo dices en verdad Inuyasha?" _Pero no pudo terminar de decir su nombre con la calma que antes, pues mientras ella asimilaba la dicha de sus palabras la boca de Inuyasha ya estaba a muy corta distancia de la de Kagome, sintieron el aroma de sus labios con fascinación, y como la caricia más sutil se besaron primero muy lentamente saboreando la sensación y separando su incredulidad, poco después mas profundamente explorando la boca del otro y al final con mucha necesidad, como si nunca jamás pudiesen volver a hacerlo. Kagome se embriagó en aquel sueño, olvidó sus inhibiciones y empezó a quitarle el haori y su camisa a Inuyasha y el a su vez la despojó de un tirón de su blusa y su brasiere. Pero sin dejar de besarse, como no queriendo mirar, como evitando el deseo que tenían de sentir su desnudez. Entonces todo se salió de control a una realidad distinta, Inuyasha fue con su boca haciendo un camino hasta llegar a uno de sus senos y... lo besó, lo tomo dentro de su boca mientras masajeaba el otro -"_mmm se siente tan bien" _ Kagome sentía que algo crecía con intensidad dentro de ella, un placer que iba aumentando a cada segundo, empezó a gemir y a perderse en las caricias... Inuyasha le quitó todo lo demás y empezó a acariciarle las piernas y a recostarla sobre el suelo de la cabaña. Kagome le desató el pantalón a Inuyasha y pronto él estaba arriba de ella. -_"Kagome ¿estas lista?"_ -_"Si... "_ Kagome ya no pensaba, más de pronto sintió que no podía respirar... y abruptamente, despertó. -"¡AY! Pero ¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ? Creo que me quedé dormida mientras tomaba un baño... ¡pero que descuidada soy! casi me ahogo, pude morir, ¡que lástima que solo fuera un sueño!, ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Eso no puede ser. Todavía es muy temprano para pensar en algo así, además todavía no estoy segura de con quien se va a quedar Inuyasha... pero no puedo pensar en eso voy a ir a vestirme y dormiré un rato, después en la noche regresaré con los demás a la época antigua."

Kagome se dirigió a su habitación un poco más tranquila pero con los restos de aquella sensación tan apasionada. Leyó un poco de un libro que desde hacia poco había comenzado, se llamaba "El diario de Suzanne" trataba básicamente de la relación y la vida que llevaba Suzanne con su esposo Daniel y de lo difícil y bueno de su vida juntos. Cada vez que kagome lo leía se veía a ella misma con él, con Inuyasha, ese alguien que siempre la hacia cambiar de ánimo, que le daba la fuerza para todo. Al terminar de leer pensó un poco y decidió escribir un libro contando los sueños locos que tenía (como ella los llamaba para calmar sus ansias) y lo que pensaba (sentía además dicho sea de paso) sobre cada uno, así tendría algo que hacer y quizá podría relajarse un poco leyéndolo de vez en cuando. Buscó en su mesa de noche un diario que le habían encargado llevar en la primaria pero del cual solo escribió pobremente 5 páginas y lo abandonó en su cajón, tomó el diario y empezó escribiendo toda su vida y después este sueño, lo que no se imaginaba era de que esto se volvería muy difícil de controlar a medida que el tiempo pasara...

Hola de nuevo! Espero les haya gustado la nueva versión. Jane!


	2. Una Flor Especial

Alone soul in darkness: Hola de nuevo he aquí la nueva versión del capítulo

Disclaimer: No, no es mío nunca lo fue ni lo será.

Capítulo II – **Una flor muy rara **

Al día siguiente Kagome no pudo soñar nada, se sintió un tanto decepcionada y vacía, esos sueños eran vívidos e insuperables, pero así sucede cuando buscas algo con desesperación, huye de ti. Se quiso ir a dar un baño rápido, era un día muy caluroso, se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que no había agua... -"Genial, creo que a mamá se le olvidó pagar el agua y ya nos la cortaron, o sería acaso que yo tuve la culpa por mi "descuido" de ayer... ¡Jaja! ¡Lo dudo! voy a vestirme y a empacar mis cosas, no debo darle demasiada importancia" En el camino a su cuarto tuvo una idea, quiso variar un poco, tomó unos jeans azul marino que aunque no eran su vestimenta favorita la hacían ver muy guapa y una blusa amarilla que le gustaba mucho, la cual la ponía de buen humor con aquel color tan llamativo. Después empacó sus cosas por supuesto sin olvidar meter su ya tan querido diario y se dirigió al pozo.

Al llegar al otro lado encontró a Shippo -"¡Kagome! ¡Hola Kagome!" dijo el zorrito saltando a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa inocente. -"Hola pequeño Shippo ¿qué ha transcurrido en mi auscencia?" -"Nada interesante Kagome, solo que Inuyasha se puso de malas cuando te fuiste sin decirle, ya sabes que el muy tonto se pone de malas cuando no estás cerca, además Sango se enojó mucho con Miroku porque el muy libidinoso fue a la aldea a conquistar mujeres y a pedirles que tengan hijos con él, entonces Sango ya no le habla" -"¡Vaya! las cosas pueden dar un giro muy drástico en muy poco tiempo, aunque no me sorprende" -"Si, pero ven vamos a la aldea tal vez logres que a Inuyasha se le quite lo malhumorado al igual que a Sango" -"¡Claro!" Así, se dirigieron a la aldea. A lo lejos Kagome vio a Inuyasha, estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol y este al sentir su presencia le devolvió la mirada y por su emoción disimulada, de un salto bajó y corrió a verla -"¡Oye Kagome! ¿En dónde diablos estabas eh? ¡Ni siquiera te preocupaste por decirme que te marchabas! De seguro te fuiste con ese lobo sarnoso de Koga, Claro, como son tan cercanos" -"¡Inuyasha! como exageras las cosas, En primera ¡NO!, no fui a ver a Koga, es más ni siquiera sé donde esta, Segundo, fui a mi época para presentar unos exámenes en los cuales me fue PÉSIMO y último: no me gusta discutir contigo así que mejor olvidemos el asunto, siempre eres un insensible" -"Feh como quieras, por lo menos espero que me hayas traído algo de comer, esa comida ninja que tanto me gusta". Kagome lo ignoró un poco, se dio la vuelta y solo asintió con la cabeza, quería evitar la misma historia de siempre.

Al llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede encontró a Sango -"Hola Sango" -"Hola Kagome" -"Dime Sango, es cierto que te peleaste con el monje Miroku" -"Pues si, él muy infame otra vez fue a cortejar mujeres, ya no lo soporto, no quiero tolerar sus infidelidades así que decidí ya no hablar más con ese libidinoso" -"Sango tu no me engañas, tu quisieras que él te cortejara a ti y te diera esas atenciones, no finjas" -"No... em... ¡cómo puedes pensar eso! no, no, es... es que.. pues yo..." -"Olvídalo Sango ya es algo tarde, ¿porqué no me ayudas a hacer la comida? Si no todos estaremos enojados pero por hambre" -"Claro kagome te ayudo"

Kagome y Sango cocinaron y alistaron todo, optaron por hacer una sopa de verduras y pescado asado, pero no había pescado. -"Oye Kagome ¿por qué no mandas a Inuyasha a cazar unos peces para comer?" -"Buena idea Sango" Kagome salió de la cabaña a buscar a Inuyasha, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, -"¡AY ese necio! seguro se indignó por alguna tontería, tendré que buscarlo o no comeremos bien" Caminó hacia el bosque diciendo su nombre y no hubo respuesta, ya quería volver con Sango pero algo llamó su atención, a lo lejos se encontraba una flor roja, tan hermosa, única pero muy extraña, jamás en su vida había visto una parecida, -"Pero que flor tan magnifica, seguro huele tan rico como se mira!" y caminó para olerla "¡Mmm que rico huele esta flor! Una fragancia deliciosa, ¿cómo se ... llamará... esta... flor...?" lo que Kagome no sabía era que esa misteriosa flor contenía un polvo que hacía dormir a cualquiera que la oliera fuera humano o bestia, no era mortal pero inmovilizaba un rato a la victima. -_"Que curioso de repente me siento más cansada (bostezo) pero ¿qué me...pasa?..."_ Entonces cayó dormida al pie de la flor.

Mientras con Sango

"Kagome no viene, ya se esta tardando, ¿por qué no vendrá? No hay presencias malignas cerca pero ¿le pasaría algo?" Sango no se tranquilizaba, justo entonces llegó Inuyasha -"Hola Sango oye ¿sabes dónde está Kagome? no la he visto desde hace un rato" -"No Inuyasha, además creí que estaba contigo porque fue a buscarte, iba a pedirte que cazaras unos peces para comer" -"¿En verdad? Seguro fue al bosque, tengo un mal presentimiento, voy a buscarla" Sin perder más tiempo Inuyasha fue a buscar a Kagome. -"Puedo percibir el aroma de Kagome, no esta lejos de aquí, qué extraño parece que no se mueve".

Kagome estaba dormida y poco a poco comenzó a soñar...

**Sueño de Kagome**...

"_¿Dónde estoy? Me parece familiar este lugar... ¡ah claro! ya lo recuerdo, aquí es donde mi mamá solía venir cuando se sentía estresada a que le dieran un masaje, alguna vez la acompañé, ¿pero que me trajo hasta aquí?..." _ Kagome estaba recostada boca abajo en una cama esperando a su masajista -_"Me pregunto quien será mi masajista, ojalá tenga cuidado" _ Entonces alguien se acercó, aunque Kagome no podía verlo pues estaba boca abajo. -_"Hola Kagome yo voy a ser tu masajista"_ _-"Tu voz se me hace conocida, te conozco"_ _-"No lo creo"_ - "_Bueno no importa disculpa_". Y así el desconocido empezó a darle un masaje primero en los hombros, con un poco de aceite _- "Que bien se siente... mmm..."_ -_"Dime Kagome, ¿porqué te sientes estresada? ¿Algo te inquieta normalmente?"_ -_"Pues siempre tengo asuntos por los que sufro, aunque trato de no dejarme vencer por ellos también me gusta relajarme de vez en cuando aunque no siempre puedo porque viajo mucho, aparte hay alguien con quien siempre discuto por cosas muy tontas y... bueno nada...". _Kagome estuvo apunto de contarle a ese extraño sobre su amor por Inuyasha, la conversación y el masaje continuaban. Ahora comenzaba el extraño la conversación -_ "¿Quien es ese tonto del que hablas y porqué no seguiste hablando?" -"Pues, se llama Inuyasha, aunque no es mala persona, pero le cuesta mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso me molesta a veces" -"Entiendo"_ Ahora las manos del extraño estaban en su espalda y bajaban un poco hacia la cadera. _"Y dime Kagome, tu... no sientes nada por ese tal Inuyasha?" _Kagome ya tan suelta por las manos tan habilidosas del extraño soltó su lengua y habló de más. -_" Pues la verdad es que yo amo a inuyasha, si, lo amo pero él todavía piensa en su querida kikyo y yo no puedo competir con eso, siempre que lo recuerdo ¡tengo ganas de correr!, ¡de marcharme!, de no volver a verlo... jamás y quizá así suceda" _El extraño se detuvo y con un hilo de voz dijo. _-"Por favor no hagas eso.." -"¿Por qué?..." _Kagome reaccionó... _-"Yo no te dije mi nombre y tu lo sabías, tu voz es..."_ Kagome volteó rápidamente y miro a Inuyasha _-"¿Qué haces aquí?" -"Kagome verás, yo..." -"Olvida lo que dije Inuyasha, ¡por favor olvida!"_ Kagome se levantó y buscaba la salida. Unas manos rodearon su cuerpo, Inuyasha la abrazaba. _-" Kagome no te vayas quiero que sepas algo" -" ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¡SUÉLTAME! ¿Qué quieres más a aquella mujer?" -"No kagome la verdad es que ..."_ Kagome forcejeaba para soltarse, era ya demasiada su vergüenza, haber confesado sus sentimientos y encima estaba desnuda. Soltó en llanto.

En ese momento empezó a llorar y despertó muy abruptamente y dando golpes, con Inuyasha a su lado -"¡¿Kagome, Kagome estas bien?!" -"Lo lamento Inuyasa, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, por cierto ¿dónde estamos? Lo último que recuerdo es buscarte en el bosque, vi una flor muy bonita, hermosa y roja, entonces me desmayé" -"Estamos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, te traje aquí porque precisamente te encontré junto de la flor. Aquella flor tiene la habilidad de dormir a todo el que la huela, como te decía, te traje de regreso pero todo el camino venías hablándome y quejándote o algo parecido" -"Perdón... no me di cuenta, espero no haberte molestado mucho" -"No pero fue un poco extraño, generalmente tu no hablas dormida, por cierto ¿tienes hambre? Ya esta el desayuno" -"¡Qué! ¿¡desayuno!? Pues, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?" -"Toda la tarde de ayer y hoy un poco" -"Vaya esa planta es muy fuerte, si no te molesta ¿me puedes traer de desayunar?" -"Supongo, ahora regreso" Inuyasha salió de la cabaña por el desayuno de Kagome mientras esta se sentía muy avergonzada y su rostro estaba muy enrojecido -_"No puedo creer que viniera hablando dormida, ¿ que habré dicho? Ojalá nada importante... ¡Cierto! Antes de que lo olvide voy a escribir el sueño en el diario"_ Inuyasha traía el plato de Kagome, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta se percató del diario, un instante antes de que Kagome lo guardara, no le pareció inusual, pero ese libro no se parecía en nada a los otros que Kagome traía para sus "exámenes" y además, Kagome se veía feliz de escribir en él -_"Me pregunto ¿qué tendrá escrito ese libro raro? me parece sospechoso, lo averiguaré después cuando Kagome se duerma esta noche..."_

Hola de nuevo, bueno ya se que tal vez el primer capítulo estuvo mejor pero es que cuando empiezas un fic es un poco más difícil el segundo capítulo, según yo. Por lo pronto pueden ver mi otro fic "Decide Ahora o calla para siempre" el cual por cierto no voy a tardar en actualizar porque ya casi se termina : ( bueno sin mas que decir JA NE! Cuídense mucho.


	3. Inquietud

Hola! Nueva versión!

Disclaimer: No, no es mío nunca lo fue ni lo será.

Capítulo III – **Algo muy sospechoso...**

Inuyasha le llevó la comida a Kagome, ella tenía que recuperarse de aquel largo sueño, esperó pacientemente a que ella terminara de comer para decirle algo importante ,según él. -"Oye Kagome quiero decirte algo" -"¿Si Inuyasha? ¿Qué cosa?" -"Pues es que ayer teníamos mucha hambre y nos terminamos toda la comida ninja que trajiste de tu época..." -"¿Cómo? ¡Pero si yo traje bastante, por lo menos para 2 días!" -"Bueno... realmente lo que pasó fue que cuando te desmayaste, regresé a la aldea y encontré a Sango furiosa pues una de las mujeres que estuvo "hablando" con Miroku resultó ser una ladrona y se robó el dinero y la comida, lo que te di a comer fue lo único que no se llevó" -"Es una historia rara, pero no me sorprende tratándose de Miroku todo es posible, supongo que tengo que regresar a mi época e ir por más comida, nos hará falta." -"Si, vamos de una vez antes de que anochezca" -"Esta bien vamos, pero espera voy a llevar mi mochila" Kagome e Inuyasha se marcharon por el pozo, al llegar a la época de Kagome entraron a la casa pero no había nadie -"Que raro, creí que ya habían llegado de visitar a mi tía, ¡ya se! veré si no me dejaron alguna nota" La contestadora tenía un mensaje, presionó el botón y se escuchó lo siguiente: era de su madre:

_Hola Kagome, lamento no haber podido llegar ayer, hubo un error con los boletos del avión y no pudimos regresar, pero no te preocupes hija pues estamos con tu tía y me puedes llamar si necesitas algo. Te quiero. _ -

"Bueno espero que estén bien con mi tía, voy por el dinero y ya me voy" Kagome buscó el monedero de su mamá, todavía tenía bastante dinero. -"Oye Inuyasha espérame aquí voy a comprar la comida y enseguida regreso, por favor no hagas algún desastre y si alguien toca la puerta no le abras" - "Si, si, lo que digas" Kagome se fue dejando a Inuyasha solo _-"¿Qué haré? Puedo hacer muchas cosas mientras Kagome no esta... ah ya se! Voy a leer el extraño libro de Kagome!"_ Inuyasha corrió hacia la mochila de Kagome y buscó el pequeño libro que por cierto era rojo. _"Que libro tan más raro, es muy pequeño, dice ¿diario?, huele como a flores y tiene un candado, ¿Cómo le quitaré el candado? Podria arrancarlo pero Kagome me mataría si me descubre... Piensa Inuyasha, piensa... ¡Lo tengo! con este pasador"_ Inuyasha logró después de un tiempo, quitar el candado y empezó a leer, primero la página de advertencia que Kagome le puso en caso de que alguien lo abriera sin su consentimiento _"A quien este leyendo esto sin mi consentimiento le va ir muy mal, si eres tu Sota créeme no veras la luz del día mañana, si eres tu mamá por favor no me juzgues, si eres tu abuelo se que eres un mentiroso y chismoso así que DEJA DE LEER, y en el dado caso de que seas Inuyasha haz lo que creas correcto..." -_"Bueno aquí dice que haga lo que quiera... de acuerdo lo leeré" Después leyó el pequeño resumen de la vida de Kagome _-"Vaya no sabía que Kagome le tuviera miedo a los insectos, ni tampoco sabía que su padre murió cuando ella tenía 5 años en un accidente, ni siquiera sabía que le gusta comer helado de vainilla, me pregunto ¿qué será eso de helado de vainilla? Tendré que preguntarle después. Espero que diga algo más interesante"_ Y por fin el comienzo de los sueños -_"¿Sueños?..."_ y se disponía a leer cuando alguien tocó, era Kagome. Inuyasha cerró el diario de un golpe y entró en pánico, le puso el candado, lo aventó a la mochila de Kagome y abrió la puerta -"Hola Inuyasha espero que no te hayas aburrido mientras fui de compras" -"No, solo descansé un rato" -"Bueno ya son las 7 dime ¿Quieres cenar? Te prepararé algo delicioso" -"Pues si la verdad tengo hambre, por cierto, ¿Kagome? ¿qué es helado de vainilla...?"

**Un poco más tarde...**

"Inuyasha ya son las nueve y me quiero quedar a dormir aquí si quieres puedes quedarte o puedes irte como gustes" - "Pues me quedo si no te molesta" -"Para nada bueno ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches... casi lo olvido" Kagome tomó el diario y otro libro más grande para que Inuyasha no se diera cuenta de que era y se fue, pero Inuyasha ya sabía que era ese libro y a pesar de leerlo no se sentía tranquilo, algo lo incitaba y le producía curiosidad, quería seguir leyendo -"_Cuando se duerma kagome voy a subir a su cuarto a leer ese libro" _.

Al poco rato Inuyasha subió a la alcoba de Kagome, ella ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños y descansaba tranquilamente, Inuyasha se acercó al diario con mucho cuidado y justo cuando lo iba a abrir escuchó a Kagome hablando dormida casi no se entendía lo que decía y a Inuyasha casi le da el infarto pues sabía que estaba leyendo el diario de Kagome, pensó que se había despertado. -_"Fiu! Estuvo muy cerca pero me pregunto que estará soñando Kagome, ¿Por qué esta haciendo tantos ruidos extraños?...¿Tendrá esto que ver con el diario? "_

**Sueño de Kagome...**

Kagome se encontraba en un auditorio esperando escuchar un recital de piano solo que había algo raro. _"Me acuerdo de este auditorio, es el de la escuela de música, muchas veces cuando era pequeña vine a escuchar los recitales de los estudiantes pero de todos los instrumentos solo me gustaba el violín y el piano, en especial el piano, pero mi mamá nunca me dio permiso de estudiar música porque dijo que era una carrera sin futuro... pero yo sé que eso es una vil mentira. Hay algo que no está bien ¿Por qué estoy sola? Bueno supongo que tendré que esperar." _La espera de Kagome no fue larga y de repente se sentó en el piano un joven de cabello negro pero nunca mostró su rostro a Kagome así que simplemente se sentó y comenzó a tocar una pieza que le era muy conocida a Kagome, la hipnotizaba cada vez que la escuchaba. Primero lento y con mucho sentimiento y a medida que la música avanzaba Kagome se sentía cada vez más perdida en sí misma, junto con la música se empezó a desvestir como si estuviera bajo un embrujo y le encantaba. Se tocaba cada parte del cuerpo como si no se conociera, con mucho fuego. Algo crecía dentro de ella... y quería reventar _"mmm ¿qué me pasa?... me siento muy... lejos de mí como si la música me estuviera tocando" _ Kagome empezó a quejarse, a excitarse, a retorcerse del placer, cada vez más y más... hasta que sentía que ya no podía más, era increíble, mientras el pianista tocaba más y más fuerte, más veloz, los dedos volaban y las respiraciones cada vez mas desesperadas. Súbitamente dejó de tocar y aventó la partitura para correr hacia ella -_"Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?"_ Kagome no se pudo contener y abrazó con necesidad al pianista entonces... despertó.

-"Emm... Kagome? ¿Estás despierta?" dijo asustado Inuyasha quien tras haber sido abrazado por Kagome había caído en la cama de Kagome -" ¡INUYASHA! ¿QUE HACES EN MI CAMA?" En ese momento Kagome se sintió muy apenada e Inuyasha se fue corriendo y sorprendido, antes de que ella dijera "abajo". - _"Pero ¿qué demonios me pasó? Por poco y hecho todo a perder... me pregunto ¿Por qué estaba Inuyasha en mi habitación? Bueno supongo que solo vino porque hice mucho ruido, creo que voy a escribir este sueño en el diario...¿Por qué esta en el suelo?..."._ En la sala se encontraba Inuyasha que casi se muere del susto "_Estuve muy cerca de saber que hay escrito en ese libro... lo que me extraña es Kagome, nunca se había comportado así dormida, si, es cierto a veces habla dormida como la vez que dijo que no quería mas ecua... ¿ecuaciciones? Bueno una cosa rara, pero esta vez se movía mucho y se quejó mucho y lo que mas me extrañó fue que dijera mi nombre muchas veces... quizás la respuesta a estas cosas raras se encuentra en el diario, no me importa lo que pase voy a leer ese diario_"


	4. Enredos

Nueva Versión

DISCLAIMER: No tengo ningun derecho sobre los personajes expuestos

Capitulo IV - Enredos

A la mañana siguiente hacía mucho frío, uno de esos días mágicos, sabrosos y delicados como para no salir de la casa, Kagome despertó sin ningún pensamiento en especial y se estiró para recibir el nuevo día… cuando se dio cuenta que se sentía bastante mal de su garganta. -"Rayos estoy segura que me resfrié, (Tos) ¡Ay mi garganta! … definitivamente hoy no iré a la época antigua, deberán esperarnos, tendré que salir a la farmacia a comprar la medicina para mi resfriado… ja, seria una locura mandar a Inuyasha me imagino que sería divertido y preocupante al mismo tiempo, ni hablar tendrá que quedarse a cuidar la casa" Kagome se vistió para salir, mientras Inuyasha fingía que dormía en la sala, todavía sentía cierta vergüenza por el pequeño accidente de la noche _-"Cuando ella me abrazó… se sintió tan bien… como para besarla y.. No, No, que rayos estoy pensando!"_ Ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba cuando bajo Kagome toda arreglada y muy agripada -"(Achooo, sniff) Inuyasha!" -"Keh no me digas que te enfermaste, genial, seguro has de quererte quedar a dormir" -"Pues de hecho necesito salir a comprar unas medicinas para sentirme mejor, no tienes porque portarte como un idiota! (Achoo)" -"Bah solo estoy diciendo que debemos regresar pronto no sabemos si los demás se encuentran bien.. Bueno siempre les pasan cosas muy extrañas todo por culpa de ese monje libidinoso" -"Esta bien entiendo… tendrás que esperarme y cuando regrese nos iremos ¿te parece?" -"Feh" Y Kagome salió de la casa. _-"Es mi oportunidad, tengo que leer el libro… o no estaré tranquilo"_ Inuyasha subió desesperado y esculcó la habitación de Kagome dejándola mas desordenada que de costumbre (aunque para el había sido una búsqueda hecha "con cuidado") _-"¡Ajá! Veamos... donde me quede… aja.. ¡Aquí! Sueños…"_

Diario de Kagome

_He decidido comenzar a escribir esas experiencias tan deliciosas que he tenido con Inu Yasha esos sueños que por la mañana me dejan queriendo hacerlos realidad y sin embargo con una profunda tristeza, supongo que solo son la manifestación de mis sentimientos hacia él, que cada día que pasa se van enraizando mas a mi corazón. Ese corazón que será destruido el día que me deje y que yo tenga que regresar al vacío que existe en mi…. _

-"Inuyasha!" gritó Kagome desde la puerta _-"Maldita sea!… uhh que hago!"_ Y al no tener tiempo de reflexionar aventó el libro, desconociendo donde había aterrizado -"Eh.. Ya voy… que regresaste tan pronto?" -"Si, es que recordé que todavía debería haber algo de medicina en el botiquín, con eso de que siempre inventan que me enfermo de algo mortal para faltar en la escuela tienen que tener prueba con las medicinas, asi que subiré a buscar el botiquín." -"¡Nooo! Eh.. Digo No... no subas todavía... es que quiero eh… tengo hambre así que no subes hasta que yo coma" -"¡Pero que te pasa! Ashhh insisto hay veces que... urgh ...¡como me haces enojar! pero esta bien te haré algo de comer" Y en lo que Kagome entraba a la cocina, Inuyasha subía a su habitación -"¡_Demonios! ¡demonios! A ver... calma … esto iba aquí… No, erm… ah si si iba aquí y esto no" _El pobre se esforzó por recomponer la habitación de Kagome , pero no se acordó de el dichoso diario. -"Hey ya esta el desayuno" -"EH si si" -"PERO ¿QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION?" - "Erm… nada"… -"ABAJO"

**Un plato tras otro de desayuno y breves explicaciones después**

-"Bien creo que ya estamos listos para irnos…" y en eso recordó -"AHHH mi Tarea! Debo ir por mi tarea" -"Si claro" Kagome busco en su habitación el diario, pero por más que esculcó no pudo encontrar nada y entró en pánico "¿_Que hice con él? No, yo no me voy sin él ¡ahhh! ¡ya sé! fingiré que me siento peor para tener tiempo y encontrarlo, DE NINGUNA FORMA puedo permitir que alguien lo lea y ya que todavia no llega mi familia tengo suficiente tiempo" _Mientras Inuyasha se sentia muy nervioso pues era su culpa que el libro desapareciera -"_Que debo hacer? ¡ya sé! le insistiré a Kagome que nos quedemos después de todo ella esta muuy enferma si eso es, y asi no se dará cuenta. -_"Inuyasha me siento muy mal... y si mejor esperamos un poco para regresar" -"Si!, si, claro! te veo muy mal erm.. quedémonos" -"Me voy a mi cuarto ... tengo que.. descansar así que no me vayas a ir a ver ¿si? cuando me sienta bien bajaré " -"Perfecto!" "¿qué? ¿te da gusto que este enferma?" -"No, .. erm... yo iré a explorar" -"Pero no hagas nada malo!"

Unas cuantas horas después Kagome halló su diario que apareció de un modo muy inusual en el cuarto de su mamá y con la impresión de que alguien lo hubiera aventado "No creo que él... Nah el tiene cosas mejores que hacer que estar espiando mis cosas aparte si lo hubiera leido seguramente ya me hubiera preguntado algo" Kagome se sintió en paz al recuperar su pequeño secreto y decidió tomar una siesta después de todo... si seguia enferma.


	5. Solos en casa

Hola! Nuevo capítulo! las notas del diario vienen con esto ('''''''') para que no confundan con lo que piensan (en itálica) lo que dicen (normal pero con -" )

**Disclaimer: **No son míos los personajes aunque así lo deseara.

Capítulo V: **Solos en casa**

Kagome volvía a dormir, ya no le disgustaba tanto pues sabía que su mente quizá la premiaría con un sueño al lado de su amado Inuyasha, pero ella no podía anticipar los eventos que pronto se darían en su domicilio. Inuyasha pensaba que era mejor dejar de buscar el dichoso diario, pero algo en él no estaba en paz, una parte en su interior que no quería escuchar lo incitaba a saber más, sobretodo porque tenia la esperanza de que aquel abrazo y aquellos gemidos de Kagome se repitieran con algún propósito, y esa inquietud no lo podía abandonar, la verdad era, le había excitado bastante el asunto. Escuchaba a Kagome, ya dormía y entró a su habitación -"_Debo tener cuidado o la despertaré, ¡vaya! recuperó el libro y lo dejó en el piso, ¡perfecto_!" Inuyasha salió del cuarto, se llevó el libro y se encerró en el baño, solo para tener una excusa por si Kagome lo llamaba. Y finalmente comenzó a leer, poco a poco y haciendo algunas pausas, no tenía idea lo que le esperaba. _-"¿Kagome y yo estábamos en una cabaña...? no puedo creer que soñara conmigo, ahora que lo pienso, es muy raro que estemos completamente solos, no tenemos tanta privacidad quizá es mejor o yo no podría controlarme... debo seguir leyendo" _El texto decía: ''''Me acerqué a Inuyasha y lo besé como si no existiera nada más que nosotros dos...'''' Inuyasha no dejaba de leer y mientras asimilaba lo que leía una fiebre lo invadía, algo que no sentía con tanta fuerza, un instinto guardado en un rincón de su mente. ''''Entonces me atreví a contemplar su cuerpo perfecto y lo despojé de sus ropas, quería sentirlo y que me sintiera como un solo ser'''' _-"Kagome siente eso... yo no se que pensar... ¿Qué más?" _Inuyasha estaba perdiendo el piso, y quería vivir el sueño en realidad, todo era difuso. ''''Entonces con su boca beso uno de mis senos y fue exquisito oh ¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha...!'''''' Y ahí lo perdió, escuchaba vívidamente la voz de Kagome, sollozando por sus caricias, por su cuerpo, desnuda ante el, y sintió un calor entre las piernas, empezó a jadear igual que lo que imaginaba: _-"Yo también te deseo Kagome, ¡Quiero hacerte mía!, ¡Quiero ser uno solo contigo!, Eres magnifica, ¡Te deseo tanto! ¡Kagome, mi Kagome!. _No resistió el impulso y se tocaba pensando en ella, todo era distinto, todo. Entonces: un ruido. -"¡Inuyasha!... ABAJO!"...

**Sueño de Kagome**

(Acontecimientos simultáneos a lo escrito arriba)

Kagome estaba cerca de un lago, Inuyasha estaba a su lado, los dos sentados y el la abrazaba -"Inuyasha ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? Pero no contestó su pregunta -"Kagome, tiene mucho tiempo desde que estamos completamente solos, me gusta mucho que tenemos amigos pero, dime, ¿no extrañas a veces estar a solas como ahora con tanta tranquilidad?" -"A decir verdad si, es reconfortante. Me gusta estar contigo" -" Además no soporto que otro hombre te desee, el solo pensarlo me enferma, por eso te quiero así, a solas conmigo" -"¿Pero qué dices? ¿de donde sacas esos comentarios?" -"Es solo que eres hermosa Kagome, no pienso compartirte" Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios... y entonces un tercero aparece: -"¡Alejate de Kagome!" Era Koga, y asi de perfecto, todo se hizo un desastre ."Ah! Con que quieres pelear sarnoso, esta bien, ¡te voy a aniquilar!" Koga e Inuyasha estaban peleando _-"Ay no puede ser! dejen de Pelear... ¿Qué hago?... Ay con lo perfecto que estaba todo... no me queda otra opción... _¡INUYASHA ABAJO_!"..._

**_Realidad_**

Había sido la primera vez que Inuyasha agradecía un abajo de Kagome, lo distrajo de todo, pero ahora que sabia un poco del contenido del diario, lejos de estar arrepentido, quería leer un poco más, le faltaban hojas que leer, pero Kagome no debía saber. Se levantó del baño sin decir nada, ni quejarse. Se quitó toda la ropa, y dejó correr el agua fría, se quedó ahí, inmovil... Con la sensación de duda... _-"¿Kagome es esto lo que realmente deseas?"_

Espero sus comentarios ! Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	6. Un simple observador

Hola! Nuevo capítulo! las notas del diario vienen con esto ('''''''') para que no confundan con lo que piensan (en itálica) lo que dicen (normal pero con -" )

Lemons por todas partes! Claro, no tan mandados, trato que sean de buen gusto. No he tenido demasiada inspiración pero ojalá lo disfruten y le den a los personajes la licencia para transformarse en estos contextos.

**Disclaimer: **No son míos los personajes aunque así lo deseara.

Capítulo VI: Un simple observador

_-"¡Ay que coraje! Este sueño fue muy raro, ni siquiera en sueños podemos tener la privacidad que yo desearía, porque... es el único mundo donde puede ser mío. ¡Si, mío! Puedo disfrutar de el y no hay dudas, no hay pretextos, no hay inseguridades..."_ La mente de Kagome no le daba tregua, aparte la decepción era obvia, se estaba acostumbrando a estos sueños llenos de pasión que tanto le fascinaban, y no era por una cuestión de morbo si no por el simple hecho de amar a alguien, un amor que quema, que te mueve, que lo cambia todo. El paso siguiente no podías ponerlo más que como lo que era, la culminación y reafirmación de esos sentimientos, y el entender aquello más la hacia desear que sucediera. _-"¡¿Pero que cosas pienso?! Seguro que Inuyasha no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que estoy pasando, seguramente sus sueños, sus fantasías, lo que lo domina... en nada figura mi presencia... ¿será acaso demasiado pedir?, mejor no me atormento, que la situación lo decida"_ Entonces al salir de sus ideas, se percató del tiempo. Eran apenas las once de la noche, significaba que no había dormido nada. _-"Que extraño... se escucha el agua de la regadera correr, será acaso ¿Inuyasha se esta dando un baño? ¿a estas horas? El no suele hacer eso... "_ Y se volvió a dormir, después de todo no tenía nada mas en que entretenerse, pero se llevó la curiosidad en sus párpados.

_-"Ya por fin pasó aquello, no me sentía de esta manera... desde... Jamás me había sentido de esta forma, es otro tipo de sensación, me pregunto si Kagome se dormiría nuevamente, pensé que me diría algo... Quizá por esta noche no leeré el diario, en su lugar quiero mirarla dormir, quiero que diga mi nombre, solo ella puede decirlo de esa forma tan distinta. Aparte quiero ver que escribe sobre lo que sueñe esta noche, será más placentero"_ Entonces salió de la ducha, no sin antes sentir el frescor del agua en su cuerpo desnudo, tratando de apaciguarse. Ya listo para salir, se dispuso a tomar el libro en sus manos, con mucho cuidado lo dejo cerca de Kagome y solo la contempló, se acomodó como un espectador y con una ligera luz de la luna, el ambiente parecía perfecto y tan silencioso. Quiso respirar al tiempo de ella como en una sutileza de estar mas unidos. Debió reconocer para sí que las posibilidades de todo lo que había acontecido eran muy remotas, se sentía afortunado y su suerte se mantendría por un buen rato.

**Sueño de Kagome**

Kagome llegaba de la escuela, ya era algo tarde y el día no le había sonreído. Se quitó los zapatos y con los pies exhaustos entró a casa, pasó inadvertida por su familia, que parecían figuras lejanas que no le reconocían _-"¿Porqué no me saludan? Bueno quizá ya estoy soñando, debería subir a mi habitación, si, creo que si._ No tomó cuidado y subió las escaleras y así entró en su habitación... pero era distinta. Una música ligera la acompañaba y solo había un punto de luz que era donde ella estaba parada, lo demás solo eran sombras -_"Que curioso, siento como si mi mente dejara de estar consiente, no lo impediré... de vez en cuando hay que dejarse llevar"_. Como bajo el efecto de algún licor o del mero desenfreno empezó a moverse y a despojarse de sus ropas poco a poco... contemplaba su propio cuerpo, se daba cuenta que tenía sus atributos encantadores y que estaba en el punto justo de seducir a cualquiera que quisiera... Pensándose sola siguió despojándose de sus prendas, recorriendo su cuerpo con las yemas de los dedos, era todo tan surreal y tan inocente. al verse sin nada, se recostó en la alfombra, donde continuó sus caricias torpes que tomaban un rumbo más exacto a cada momento. Sus bellas piernas, su cadera, un poco más arriba... más. Sus senos suaves y adorables, la piel con la tierna juventud. Cuando ya sentía que empezaba aquel calor incesante en su interior, no lo pudo contener y se acarició. Su cuerpo ansiaba el tacto de alguien aunque tuviera que conformarse con el propio. Ya bajaba, se estremecía, y empezaba el vaivén de los gemidos, sonidos espontáneos y delatores._ -"Ya casi ahhhh... ¡si! ya, ya, yaaa ¡mmm delicioso...!" _Entonces lo percibió... y antes, tan solo instantes del tan ansiado clímax, como un frío escalofriante, todo se vino abajo y la dejó paralizada. -_"No... puede... ser..."_ No estaba sola y alguien tenía mucho tiempo observando todo. Entonces todo oscureció, su mano fue reemplazada por la de aquel extraño y una boca se posó en su seno perfecto, Kagome soltó un simple -"Ahhhhhhhhhh" y con ello el calor dejó de invadir su interior.

**_Realidad_**

Kagome comenzó a mover su cuerpo y a emitir esos sonidos que tanto le volvían loco, entonces también percibió que su aroma era otro, se había impregnado con algo que hacía el momento más erótico. Así pues la observó como sus manos estimulaban su cuerpo. Inuyasha ya no pensaba, solo miraba la escena y con un impulso puso su mano encima de la de ella, la que estaba más abajo. El pensar en que ella producía eso por el, lo ponía a mil y más porque el sentía lo mismo. Solo alcanzó a besarla con suavidad, pues no quería despertarla, y mantuvo el beso mientras su mano seguía en la de ella. -"Suficiente o no me contendré" entonces salió del cuarto. Subió al techo a mirar la luna, quizá debería armarse de valor y aventarse a todo por ella, no por deseo sino por devoción.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
